


Breach Of Trust

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair learns that keeping secrets can have painful consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach Of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains discipline.

## Breach Of Trust

by Montage

Author's webpage: <http://www.starmontage.com/montage.html>

Disclaimer: This story was written purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans. In no way do I make a profit off of it, and I recognize that the copyrights to the various characters belong to Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. 

A Special Thank You To: EagleEye and Kelly who agreed to beta this despite their personal feelings towards stories containing domestic discipline. 

Summary: Blair learns that keeping secrets can have painful consequences. 

Warnings: This story contains discipline. 

* * *

Breach Of Trust 

Montage 

"Sandburg, Ellison, my office, now!" Banks' bellow thundered across the bullpen. 

The various detectives in Major Crimes paused, looking up, surprise reflected in their expressions. While it wasn't unusual to hear Simon use that particular tone of voice, it was rare to hear it used in conjunction with Ellison and his partner. 

The two men in question exchanged confused glances then, knowing better than to keep Simon waiting, closed the files they'd been examining and headed towards the captain's office. 

Sensing a sudden underlying tension in his partner, Ellison placed a hand on the younger man's back. Hoping that Blair would find reassurance in the touch, Jim guided him towards the proverbial lion's den. 

"Shut the door," Banks instructed, the deeply embedded scowl a clear indication that he was barely keeping his anger in check. 

"What's this about, sir?" Ellison inquired after closing the door. 

"You want to be the one to tell him or should I?" Simon asked, fixing the anthropologist with a steady glare. 

Despite his seemingly calm facade, Jim detected the immediate change in his partner's heartrate. There was no doubt about it, Sandburg obviously knew what Simon was referring to. Therefore it came as a complete surprise when he heard Blair tell the captain, "It would help if you could be more specific." 

The response did not go over well with the older man. Anger intermingled with disappointment reflected on his face as he wordlessly picked up the VCR remote and pressed the play button. 

"Oh shit!" Blair thought, closing his eyes as a familiar view of the Cascade Harbor Park Mall flashed onto the screen. 

Ellison watched in silent disbelief as the images indelibly captured by the mall's security camera played across the screen. 

Wanted in a series of armed jewelry store robberies, suspect Daniel Robbins had been sighted entering the popular mall by a security guard. Only ten minutes away, Ellison and his partner had been one of the units that responded to the call. Yet somehow, despite the increased security, the suspect had eluded capture. 

With Sandburg's assistance, Jim had managed to spot the suspect entering an underground service corridor. Battling their way through the throng of shoppers, they reached the entrance and, instructing Blair to remain there and call for backup, Ellison had gone after Robbins, alone. Unfortunately, without Sandburg's grounding presence beside him, Jim had lost the suspect in the maze of storage and utility areas. 

But now, Ellison realized that Robbins must have somehow doubled back and had exited by the same route. The tape clearly revealed Sandburg suddenly being confronted by the suspect. Robbins didn't appear armed and hadn't made any overt threatening advances. For several heart stopping moments the two men simply stared at one another, and then Blair simply stepped aside, allowing the suspect to escape. That in itself was inexcusable, but what compounded the infraction was that Sandburg hadn't mentioned the incident to anyone. 

"Well?" Banks demanded, pressing the stop button. 

Fighting the inane wish for the floor to suddenly open and swallow him up, Blair sifted beneath the formidable gaze. The fact that he could literally feel the anger radiating from Jim in waves, wasn't helping matters either. 

"I asked you a question." The captain snapped. 

"Well, it's just that I've um... had doubts all along about Robbins being guilty." The anthropologist stammered. Tearing his gaze away from Simon, Blair turned towards his partner. It was imperative to him that Jim understand. "And I'm not sure I can explain it, but when he came barreling out of there and he looked at me, somehow I just knew he was innocent." 

The tightly clenched jaw muscle twitched beneath the strain. "So, based on a feeling you let a known suspect escape." 

Although calmly stated there was no mistaking the underlying sense of anger, betrayal and disappointment emanating from Jim. Blair winced. 

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Banks bellowed, continuing before Blair could get a word in edgewise. "You knowingly obstructed justice. I swear, Sandburg, if it weren't for the fact that you're just an observer with this department, your sorry ass would be in a holding cell this very minute." 

"Come on, Simon." The grad student protested. "It doesn't make sense. Robbins has been a model citizen since getting out of jail. He has a good job, a wife and kid, why would he suddenly screw all that up?" 

Banks slammed his fist down on the desk effectively silencing Sandburg. "That's not the point and you know it! And while I may not expect you to physically apprehend a suspect, there is no justification for you not telling us what happened." 

Okay, so Simon was right on that point and the realization that he had not only betrayed Simon's, but more importantly, Jim's trust had been eating Blair up with guilt. 

"You may not be a cop, Sandburg." Banks continued. "But as long as you're connected with this department I expect you to abide by its regulations, not to mention the law." 

"I understand," the younger man responded, eyes downcast. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment reflected in the captain's face. 

Banks sat up straighter. "Just to make sure you do, I'm barring you from the station and working with Jim for a week." 

Blair was incredulous. "WHAT? You can't do that!" He exclaimed. 

"Excuse me?" The older man replied glowering. "The last time I checked I was in charge of this department Sandburg, not you." 

"But Jim needs me!" Blair protested. 

"Perhaps you should have thought of that sooner," Simon replied, his anger still very much in evidence. "Now I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind and book you after all." 

Effectively dismissing the observer, Banks resumed his paperwork. 

Unable to believe this was happening, Blair stood rooted to the spot. Yes, he'd let Robbins escape and then compounded the error by covering up his part in it, but he couldn't let Simon do this. Jim needed him. 

"Simon, please," he beseeched. "I'm the one who screwed up. Don't make Jim pay for my mistakes." 

The dark brown eyes narrowed. "Sandburg, what part of this did you not understand?" Banks asked, exasperated. 

Desperate now, Blair turned to his partner for help. "Look, I know you have every right to be angry with me, but please, don't let him do this!" 

More disappointed and hurt than angry, Ellison took in the pleading expression. And while Banks certainly had the authority to implement whatever disciplinary action he though best, Jim felt it imperative that Sandburg see this case through. Still, the offense was a serious one and Ellison knew it required some sort of reprimand. 

Turning to the older man he said, "Sir, while I understand your position on the matter, I'd appreciate it if you would reconsider." Jim held up a hand to forestall Simon's protest. "I realize how serious this is," he said. "All I'm asking is that you let me handle the disciplinary action in this matter." 

Banks silently contemplated the two men standing before him. Noting Ellison's expression and Sandburg's subdued manner, he had no doubts that the younger man would soon regret his actions. 

"All right." He finally agreed, then turned his attention to Blair. "But if I hear so much as a whisper that you've impeded this investigation in any other way, I'll ban you for a month. And next time even Jim won't be able to talk me out of it. Is that clear?" 

"Yes," Blair mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor. 

"What was that?" Simon questioned. "I don't believe I heard you." 

"Yes, sir." Sandburg repeated louder. 

"Very well." Banks replied gruffly. "Now get out of my office. Thanks to you we still have a suspect to apprehend." 

Not needing to be told twice, Blair quickly left. 

"Jim," the captain called as the detective prepared to follow. Ellison paused, looking back. 

"Don't make me regret this decision." 

"I won't, sir." Ellison assured him. "Believe me, by the time I'm through with him, Sandburg will think twice before doing something like this again." 

Satisfied by Jim's sincerity, Banks nodded. 

Closing the office door behind him, Ellison eyed his partner across the room where the man in question sat, dejected at Jim's desk. 

Hurt and disappointment, laced with anger swelled within the older man. How could Blair not have told him? Yes, he probably would have gotten angry. But that was no reason for Sandburg to have lied; betrayed his trust. Jim expected the truth from his partner... he demanded it from his lover. Yet Blair had chosen to lie, endangering both their professional and personal relationships. And Ellison had every intention of imposing that fact on his wayward lover until the younger man fully understood the ramifications of his actions. 

Crossing the bullpen, Jim stopped in front of his desk. "Come with me." He told Blair, his tone brooking no argument. 

Wincing at the anger in his partner's voice Blair did as instructed, following mutely as Jim lead him across the bullpen and down the hallway to the series of interrogation rooms. 

"Which one is available?" Ellison asked the officer on duty. 

Checking his records, "Only one is in use," the rookie replied. "You can pretty much take your pick." 

Jim nodded. "We'll be in number four," he told the younger man. "And we are not to be disturbed under any circumstances." 

"Yes, sir." The officer replied, making a notation in his log. 

"Let's go," he said, hooking the worried anthropologist by the elbow and leading him down the corridor. 

"Oh shit!" Blair thought as Ellison purposely closed and locked the door behind them. "Jim must really be mad. Well it's not like I don't deserve to be balled out." Turning, he faced his angry lover. 

"Jim, I know you're mad and you have every right to be," he began. 

"You're damn right I do," Ellison growled, cutting Sandburg off. "Not only did you betray my trust, but Simon's and the rest of the department's as well." 

"I know, Jim, and I'm sorry," Blair replied, unable to meet his lovers gaze. 

"I thought we had an agreement, Chief. No secrets. No lies." Ellison paused, taking a deep breath to quell his emotions. "Why didn't you tell me?" He softly inquired. 

Blair swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat ever since he had watched the surveillance tape. "Because I knew you'd be angry and disappointed." He finally admitted. Teeth worrying his lower lip, the grad student shook his head. "But I gotta tell you, man, it wasn't worth it. The guilt has been eating me up inside." 

Jim heard the truth in the younger man's words, but no amount of remorse would negate the facts. "So, what do you think we should do about this?" he asked. 

Eyes wide with surprise, Blair looked up. "You mean I get a choice?" 

Ellison scowled. "I thought we settled this already. That any disciplinary action taken, had to be a mutual agreement." Softly Blair sighed, knowing Jim was right. He knew at the time what the consequences of his actions would be and yet, he'd gone ahead and done it anyway. Yes, he could choose not to be punished, but he also knew that an apology wouldn't be enough to assuage the guilt he was feeling. Nor would it repair the breach in his relationship with Jim that his deed had wrought. 

"I really am sorry, Jim, and I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit." 

Ellison nodded, pleased by Blair's willingness to accept responsibility for his actions. "I consider this a serious breach of trust," Jim replied, wanting his lover to fully understand the repercussions of what he was agreeing to. 

Sad blue eyes gazed up at the taller man. "I know," Blair whispered softly. 

Pulling out one of the straight backed chairs, Ellison sat down. "All right, you know the drill. Let's get this over with." 

Mouth gaping with surprise, twin brows shot upwards. "What?" Blair squeaked. "Jim, you can't be serious. Couldn't this wait until we get home?" 

"Oh, I plan on addressing this issue more thoroughly this evening." The older man stated. "In fact, I'm seriously considering spanking you every night until the suspect is caught, just to impress upon you the seriousness of your actions." 

Inwardly the grad student groaned. It appeared that sitting down was going to be a painful prospect for some time to come. Absently running a hand through his long dark curls, Blair shifted nervously. "I understand where you're coming from, Jim, I really do. But we're in the middle of a police station for crying out loud. What if someone were to come in?" 

"I locked the door." Ellison responded in monotone syllables. 

Blair shifted again, this time thrusting his hands in the front pockets of his slacks. "Yeah, but what if somebody hears you... you know." His voice trailed off, embarrassed. 

"You know these walls are practically sound proof, Chief." 

"But why here? Why now?" 

Attuned to his lover's desperation Jim almost changed his mind. But recalling what Sandburg had done, how his actions had endangered not only the case but more importantly, their relationship, strengthened his resolve. 

Features set in a stern mask, Ellison explained. "You not only betrayed my trust but that of the entire department. Not to mention the disrespectful way you spoke to Simon. I promised him that you would be disciplined, and I can't think of a more appropriate place than the scene of the crime, so to speak." 

"But, Jim." Blair knew his plea bordered on whining. 

Ellison held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. "Just be glad I'm not doing this on the middle of the bullpen where everyone could witness your punishment." 

"You wouldn't!" The smaller man exclaimed, aghast at the prospect. 

"I should." Jim commented. "But I wouldn't embarrass you like that. Besides, how we deal with disciplinary matters within our personal relationship is nobody else's business." 

Sandburg breathed an obvious sigh of relief. 

"It's not too late to change your mind, Chief. But once you commit to this, I will follow through. Now, what's it going to be?" Crossing his arms Ellison sat back, waiting for an answer as a myriad of conflicting emotions flashed across his partner's features. The resigned sigh informed Jim of Blair's decision mere seconds before the younger man started undoing his slacks. 

Pushing them down to his knees, Blair carefully positioned himself over Ellison's lap, groaning softly with embarrassment when Jim hooked his boxers and, pulling them down, bared his upturned bottom. 

Blair hated this part, it always made him feel so young and vulnerable. But at the same time it made him feel loved. Because no matter how severely Jim punished him, the older man always made it a point to hold him while dispensing discipline. 

Making sure the smaller man was firmly situated on his lap, Jim raised his hand to strike, pausing as a familiar scent caught his attention. Tilting his head, he listened as beneath him, Blair clenched his asscheeks in preparation for the first blow. Coming to a decision, Ellison proceeded. 

The noise from the first smack made Blair jump; the sting from the impact following seconds later. With military precision Jim brought his hand down again and again, until the entire, exposed surface radiated with pain. Grunting softly, Blair grabbed the chairs legs and held on tight, knowing full well that his lover had just begun. 

Slowly the pain increased in intensity until, unable to help himself, Blair began to squirm. Stopping momentarily to reposition his lover, Jim trapped the flailing legs between his own. Firmly pinned, Blair vowed to take the punishment he was due without making a sound. A task easier said than done as Ellison continued to deliver stinging blows to the now tender flesh. 

Thinking about what he had done, the people he had disappointed, and the fact that he had endangered his relationship with Jim, tears began to form. Silently they fell, splashing onto the tile covered floor until finally a sob escaped. Immediately the spanking stopped. 

Lost in his own world of misery, Blair barely registered the fact that his boxers and slacks were being pulled back up. 

"Shhh," Jim crooned, gently. "It's over for now." 

When he felt Blair had sufficiently recovered, Jim helped his lover to stand. Head bowed in remorse, the grad student merely stood there staring blankly at the floor. 

"Aw, Chief." Ellison sighed. Pulling Blair into a hug, his hand came up to gently stroke the disheveled curls. 

"I'm so sorry, Jim." Blair murmured against the Sentinel's chest. 

"I know, babe." Ellison replied softly. "I won't lie to you, Chief. I'm angry and disappointed, but I love you and we will work this out." 

For several minutes they merely clung to one another, each taking what comfort and security they could, until finally Jim pulled away and peered down at his lover. Tenderly stroking the tear stained cheek, Ellison pressed a kiss against Blair's forehead. 

Slowly the red rimmed eyes, still glittering with moisture, looked up. "I love you too, Jim, and somehow I will make this up to you." 

"You could start by apologizing to Simon." The detective suggested. 

Lips pressed in a grim line Blair replied, "Yeah, I owe him a couple actually." 

The corners of Ellison's mouth turned upwards in a slight smile. "Don't look so worried. You ought to know by now that Simon's bark is worse than his bite." 

The grad student didn't look convinced. "If you say so. I've never seen him so upset." 

"You realize why, don't you?" Jim asked. 

Slowly Blair nodded. "Because he's a friend and I betrayed his trust." 

"I've got something I need to take care of," Ellison said, suddenly changing the subject. "I want you to stay here as long as you need to. I'll make sure you're not disturbed. Okay?" 

Wordlessly, Blair nodded and with a reassuring squeeze, Jim left. 

Stepping into the viewing room adjacent to the interrogation room he'd just departed, Ellison closed the door behind him. 

Not expecting him, Simon Banks turned, surprise evident in his features. Jim closed the door behind him. 

"You saw." It was a statement, not a question. 

"You knew?" Banks asked, surprised for the second time in as many minutes. 

Ellison shrugged. "I heard you. Plus the odor of your cigars is very distinct." 

The older man was confused. "If you knew I was there then why did you...?" His voice trailed off, embarrassed. 

"Punish Sandburg anyway?" Ellison supplied. 

"I gotta admit, Jim, it's the last thing I was expecting. I mean, I know you and Sandburg are lovers, but I didn't realize that the two of you were into..." 

"Discipline?" Ellison sighed. This was one aspect of his relationship with Sandburg that had Jim never envisioned having to explain. However, since he'd already had Sandburg's bared bottom over his lap when he'd heard Simon slip into the viewing room, it hadn't left many options. Besides, he'd promised the captain that Blair would be disciplined, and since Sandburg had also betrayed Simon's trust, it only seemed right that the older man should witness his punishment. 

"It's something that we thoroughly discussed and both agreed was necessary in our relationship." Ellison explained. 

"Does that mean that Sandburg also... " 

"Disciplines." Jim provided. 

"... disciplines you? Wait!" Banks exclaimed, holding up a staying hand. "Don't answer that. I'm having a hard enough time trying to understand this as it is. I don't need to add that mental image to the equation." 

Scrubbing a hand across his jaw, Simon eyed the detective thoughtfully. "All right," he finally replied. "You and Sandburg are both consenting adults and what you do in the privacy of your own lives is none of my business." His gaze narrowed, pinning the other man. "But understand this, if I ever find out that you've abused Blair in any way, I'll arrest your ass so fast you won't know what hit you." 

Ellison's glance strayed to the younger man beyond the one way mirror. Sitting at the table, his head propped up with one hand, face etched with sadness, Blair appeared to be staring off into space. Yet Jim knew Sandburg's contemplations were turned inward, carefully examining the events that had transpired. It would be a long time before Blair forgave himself. But hopefully through communication and the disciplinary aspect of their relationship, they could work this out and he could help Sandburg assuage some of that guilt. 

"I love him, Simon." Jim said, turning to the tall black man. "And I'd give my life for him in a heartbeat. Do you honestly think I could abuse him?" 

Banks silently studied the man standing before him. He'd never seen a love so deep, or a bond as strong as that which existed between Ellison and Sandburg. Viewing it from that perspective and taking into consideration his own motivations in having disciplined Daryl over the years, Simon began to understand. This wasn't about abuse or control, it was about wanting what was best for someone you love and caring enough to do something about it. 

"No, Jim, I don't," he finally replied. "It just took me a little while to figure it all out." 

"Thank you, sir." Ellison said, grateful for his friend's understanding. 

"Good. Now I suggest we all get back to work," Banks groused, placing emphasis on the word 'all'. "We've still got a criminal to catch." 

Jim nodded. "Just one more thing," he said as Simon headed for the door. The older man paused, and turning back, waited patiently. 

"I'd rather Blair didn't know about this." 

Banks frowned. "You don't plan on telling him?" 

"No sir." 

"By covering this up wouldn't that make us guilty of the same thing as Sandburg?" 

"I don't see it that way," Ellison explained. "Blair's lies and omissions were a breach of trust that affected not only the case, but our personal relationships. I can't see Sandburg benefiting from you knowing about the disciplinary aspect of our relationship. And quite frankly, sir. He'd be mortified if he knew you witnessed him being punished." 

Simon looked at the man beyond the glass. "Well, I have to admit that it appears to have been more effective than anything I could have done." Slowly the older man nodded. "All right, I won't say anything." 

"Thank you." Ellison solemnly replied. 

^..^ 

Glancing across the bullpen, blue eyes met blue in silent understanding before sliding away to focus on their respective tasks. Squaring his shoulders, Blair knocked on Simon's door. 

"Come in." A slightly nasaled baritone invited. 

Taking a calming breath, he entered the office, shutting the door behind him. 

"Was there something you wanted, Sandburg?" Banks asked, quirking an inquiring eyebrow when it appeared the observer wasn't going to speak. 

Nervously, Blair tucked the long strands of hair behind his ear. "I just wanted to tell you that I realize I was wrong and assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again. I really am sorry, Simon. I never meant to betray your trust." He added softly. "And I'd understand if you couldn't bring yourself to forgive me." 

Having delivered his apology, Blair's eyes sought the floor, their gaze remaining there, afraid to see the condemnation on the captain's face. 

"Apology accepted," Banks replied gruffly. "I won't tell you that I'm not angry and disappointed by your behavior. As head of this department, but more importantly, as your friend, I expect total honesty from you at all times. However, I can also see that you regret your actions, so I'm willing to let it go, this time." His eyes narrowed. "Just don't do it again." 

"Don't worry, I won't." Blair quickly assured Simon, the relief he felt at the older man's words, immeasurable. "Thanks." Scowling, Banks opened the file sitting on his desk blotter. "Don't you have something to do?" He asked, glaring at the grad student. 

"Oh yeah, right." Blair stammered. Turning he opened the door only to shut it again and turn back to face the captain. 

"Was there something else?" Simon asked. 

Wordlessly searching Simon's features, Blair felt his own face flush. "You know, don't you?" 

"Know what?" Banks replied, trying not to appear flustered by Sandburg's scrutiny. 

"Come on, Simon, I'm an anthropologist. It's my job to be observant. You know how Jim disciplined me." 

"Bingo", Blair thought as the black man suddenly began rearranging the files on his desk. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Banks said. 

"Oh man!" The grad student groaned and Simon knew Sandburg wasn't buying it 

"It's not Jim's fault," he explained hurriedly. "When I found out you two were in one of the interrogation rooms, I followed you. I figured Jim was going to chew you out and I wanted to make sure he did it to my satisfaction. I never realized..." 

"Oh man," Blair softly repeated, closing his eyes. He'd never be able to look Simon in the face again. 

Banks rose and came around the desk. Stepping in front of the distraught observer he said, " Look, Blair, I realize I had no right invading your privacy that way. All I can say is I'm sorry and I want you to know that I don't think anything less of you because of what I saw." 

Sandburg's head shot up, surprise evident in his features. "You don't?" he squeaked. 

Simon smiled, somewhat chagrined. "I'll admit I was a little surprised at first, but after Jim explained it to me..." 

"Jim knew you were there? What am I saying," Blair snorted. "Of course he knew. He probably heard you coming a mile away. I can't believe he did that!" The grad student exclaimed. Angrily he began to pace. 

Banks sighed. "I know you're upset but it's not like he had much of a choice. I mean you were already over his... um, lap when I walked in." 

Letting out a pent up breath, Blair seemed to deflate like a balloon. Simon laid a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

"I know you're embarrassed son, but I want you to know I care about you, and if it takes Jim blistering your behind to keep you out of trouble, then I'm all for it." Sensing righteous indignation brewing, Simon quickly added. "To tell you the truth there are times when I've wanted to paddle Jim's ass for some of the stunts he pulls." 

The corners of Blair's mouth crept upwards in a tiny smile. "Now there's something I'd like to see," he grudgingly admitted. 

Banks was surprised by the revelation. "You mean you don't...? No, wait," he said waving off an explanation. "It's none of my business." 

Sobering, Blair's forehead wrinkled in a frown. "Don't think I haven't thought about it, Simon. He really scares me with some of the risks he takes. But I doubt it would do any good. Jim just doesn't see me an authority figure in his life." 

"But he listens to you all the time in regards to this sentinel stuff." 

Blair shook his head. "Yeah, but It's not the same thing. Besides it's my job to protect him. To watch his back. I don't think I could bring myself to discipline him no matter how much he might deserve it." 

Banks frowned. "Let me get this straight. He gets to punish you, but you don't get to punish him?" 

"I didn't say that exactly," Blair replied. "What I said was is that I don't spank Jim." 

"Then how do you discipline him when he..." Simon's voice trailed off. Sandburg was actually blushing. "Ah, I see." He commented when realization finally dawned. 

"Yeah," Sandburg replied with a grimace. "The only problem with that is, Jim isn't the only one who suffers." Blue eyes focused on Simon imploringly. "But I don't know what else to do," he admitted with a shrug. "Well," Banks replied thoughtfully, "it seems to me that what you need is someone who can take Ellison in hand and see that he's properly disciplined." 

Sandburg's eyebrows shot skyward. 

"I mean," Simon continued, "according to Jim you both believe that discipline is an important and necessary element of your relationship, right?" 

Numbly, Blair nodded. 

"Then it only seems right that Jim also be punished when necessary, and since you can't bring yourself to do it... then I think I should." 

"WHAT?" The younger man gasped. "Jim would never agree to that!" 

"If that's the case, then I think you both need to reconsider your relationship." Banks replied. 

Teeth worrying his lower lip, Blair frowned thoughtfully. "You know, you're right!" 

Simon gave an approving nod. "Why don't you and Jim meet me in the same interrogation room in five minutes. We might as well get this matter settled here and now." Banks sighed. "Robbins has waited this long, a few more minutes shouldn't matter. Besides, I think Jim's way over due for a little discipline himself." 

Swallowing, Sandburg blanched. "If you say so, sir." 

"And don't be late," Simon added. "Or you might find yourself over my lap as well." 

And with ominous announcement, Blair beat a hasty retreat. 

^..^ 

Exactly five minutes later Ellison and Sandburg entered the interrogation room to find Simon waiting for them. 

"Blair said you wanted to see us, sir?" 

"Sandburg, would you please lock the door." Banks instructed. 

"What's this about?" Jim questioned as Blair hurried to comply. 

"Sandburg and I had a very interesting conversation," Simon replied, leaning against the edge of the table. "He knows I saw him being disciplined." 

"Damn it, Simon!" Ellison's voice rose in anger. "You gave me your word." 

Eyebrows knitted in a frown, Blair eyed his lover. "He didn't tell me, Jim. But 'you' should have." 

Fidgeting beneath the distinct tone of censure, "I didn't see any reason too," he replied defensively. "It wouldn't have served any purpose and you would have just been embarrassed." 

"I realize that, Jim, and I appreciate what you were trying to do. But our agreement of 'no secrets' has to work both ways." 

The older man sighed. "All right, you're right, I should have told you." 

"And that's what I wanted to discuss." Banks spoke up. "According to my discussion with Sandburg, you don't exactly practice what you preach, Jim. It looks to me like the discipline aspect of your relationship is not entirely quid pro quo. Now, Blair has explained that he doesn't feel comfortable with the thought of disciplining you. Nor does he believe that you would benefit from a spanking administered by him because you don't view him as an authority figure." 

"Exactly where are you going with this, sir?" Ellison asked, stiffly, his tone bordering on dangerous. 

"Well," Simon replied, scrubbing a hand over his jaw. "While I didn't ask to be privy to this aspect of your relationship, the fact is I now know." Banks met the detective's gaze, addressing him directly. "Jim, there have been times when, because of your disregard for your personal safety, I've been sorely tempted to blister your ass. Hear me out," Simon said, holding up a hand to forestall Ellison's protest. "So what I'm proposing is since Sandburg can't bring himself to discipline you, that I do it." 

"Surely you're not suggesting what I think you are," Ellison commented, his jaw rigid. 

Pushing away from the table, Simon rose to his full imposing height. "Let me spell this out for you so there's no misunderstanding. From now on whenever Sandburg or I feel you deserve to be disciplined, you're going to find yourself bare bottom over my lap." 

The jaw muscled twitched. "And if I refuse?" 

"Then you and I need to reevaluate the disciplinary aspect of our relationship, Jim." Blair told him. 

Shocked, Ellison turned to his partner. "Surely you're not advocating this?" he asked, aghast. 

"I agreed to a disciplinary relationship because I understood your need for it both as a sentinel and as someone who loves me," Blair replied, refusing to back down beneath the intimidating glare. "But you aren't the only one who has needs, Jim. Unfortunately, since I'm genetically predisposed to protect and guide you, I can't bring myself to discipline you no matter how much I might want to as your lover." 

Moving closer, Blair peered up meet his mate's gaze. "You're the other half of my soul, Jim, and it would kill me if anything happened to you. As your guide, I need to know that someone will take you in hand when necessity demands it. And as your lover, I need to feel that we are on equal terms in our relationship. I know you respect Simon and I know how much he cares about you, about both of us. So, I'm asking you to agree to this, Jim, for both our sakes." 

Ellison looked down into his partner's pleading expression and as much as he hated to admit it, Blair was right. Sighing, he turned to Banks. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked the older man. 

"Sandburg's right, Jim. I do care, about you both, and if this will help your relationship, then I'm more than willing to do it. Furthermore," he added with a scowl, "It'll help give me some piece of mind knowing that whenever you insist on doing something dangerous, I can do more than verbally reprimand you, which usually goes in one ear and out the other." 

Ellison frowned. Simon seemed entirely too pleased at the thought of blistering his backside. Still, as someone who firmly believed that discipline was a necessary part of life, he had no choice but to accept Simon's proposal. Besides, this is what Blair wanted. 

"All right," He finally agreed, knowing he'd made the right decision when he saw the look of relief on his lover's face. 

That matter settled, he said. "If that's all, sir, we really should get back to work." 

"Not so fast, Jim." Banks replied. "There's still the little matter of you not telling Sandburg I saw him being punished." Simon turned to the observer. "It's your call, Blair. What do you want to do?" 

Solemnly Sandburg eyed his lover. "It's all right, Simon. His heart was in the right place. But," he added ominously, "if he ever does it again, I hope you'll impose upon him the idea that keeping secrets is not acceptable behavior." 

"It'll be my pleasure." The black man said with a slight chuckle, noting the uncomfortable shift in Ellison's stance. 

"All right, gentlemen. Now that we have that settled, lets get back to work." Banks instructed, his friend persona pushed aside and his captain mode firmly set in place. "We still have a suspect to apprehend." 

^..^ 

It was well after 8:30 p.m. when the two tired men let themselves into the loft. Another day wasted and they were still no closer to apprehending Robbins. 

"Take out sound okay, Chief?" Ellison asked as the observer took Jim's jacket and hung it beside his own on the coat rack. 

"I'm not really hungry." Blair absently replied, picking up the case file from where he had set it on the table beside the door. "I think I'll just grab a quick shower and then I want to go over this file again." His full lips pursed thoughtfully. "I can't help but think there's something I'm missing." 

Prying the manila folder from Blair's hand, Jim placed it back on the table. "You can't keep beating yourself up about this, Chief. Besides, you need to eat. Don't think I didn't notice that you only pushed your salad around at lunch." 

He knew there was no use arguing when Jim got like this. "All right." It came out a pained sighed. 

Ellison knew he was merely being placated, but he was determined that Blair eat at least one good meal. "Italian okay?" 

An indifferent shrug. "Sure, whatever." Blair said, heading for the bathroom. 

Sighing as the door shut with a firm click, Jim picked up the phone and placed their order. 

The food arrived forty minutes later and, after setting it out on the table along with a couple of beers, Jim knocked on the french doors that led to the room Blair now used as an office. 

"Food's here," he said, popping his head into the room. 

"I'll be there in a minute." The younger man replied distractedly. 

"Five minutes, Chief." Ellison warned, his face set in a grimace. 

True to his word the anthropologist appeared a few minutes later and, taking his place at the table, eyed the food. Jim had ordered his favorite, eggplant parmesan and the savory aroma was enough to make him forget about not being hungry. "Looks great," he commented with a small smile before diving in. 

The two men ate in compatible silence making short work of the delicious meal. "Why don't you go grab a shower." Blair suggested when they'd finished. "I'll take care of this mess." Rising, he began clearing the table. 

"Sounds good," Jim replied, crumpling his napkin and tossing it into the empty carry out container. Standing, he took a moment to flex the stiff muscles in his back. "Don't forget we still have some unfinished business to attend to." 

Pausing in his task, Blair looked up at his lover. "I thought you already punished me for that," he said, choosing to forget Jim's earlier statement about possibly disciplining him until Robbins was caught. 

Coming around the table, Ellison's hand came up and gently cupped Blair's jaw, ran his thumb across the slightly pouting lower lip. "That spanking was for lying to Simon and causing the department extra man hours. There's still the matter of you not telling me what you'd done." 

As usual, whenever touching his lover, Jim felt the familiar stirrings of arousal. Letting his hand fall, he stepped back. 

"If you feel as though you've been sufficiently punished, I'm willing to let this go," he said. "Otherwise when you're through cleaning up here, I want you to wait for me upstairs, and we'll deal with the matter when I get out of the shower." 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Blair asked, a slight frown marring his brow. 

"Well, I've given it some thought," Ellison replied. "You kept this from me for three days, right?" Wordlessly Blair nodded. "Then I think it's only fitting that you be punished for an equal amount of time. Perhaps three sessions with the paddle will impress upon you the seriousness of your actions." The younger man's frown deepened thoughtfully. "But like I said this is your call, Chief. I'll abide with whatever you decide." That said, Jim went upstairs long enough to grab some clean clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom. 

^..^ 

Ellison emerged from the shower some twenty minutes later to find the apartment dark except for a soft glow coming from the loft bedroom. Ascending the stairs he noted with approval that Blair was waiting for him, the paddle laying beside him on the bed. 

"You've decided then?" Jim asked. 

Solemnly, Blair nodded. "I'll never be able to forgive myself otherwise." Slowly he rose and walked into the arms that Jim held open. 

"Are you having second thoughts about not letting Simon blister my backside?" The sentinel asked. Hugging his lover close, one hand came up to unconsciously stroke the long dark curls. 

"This isn't about tit for tat, Jim." Blair replied, pulling away slightly to look up at the larger man. "You kept something from me to try and spare my feelings. I kept quiet because I knew you'd be angry and disappointed in me." Blair sighed, resigned. "It's only right that I own up to my mistakes and accept whatever punishment you think is appropriate." 

Eyes filled with love and pride, Ellison peered down at his soul mate. "I love you," he said. The three softly uttered words conveying emotions so deep they defied explanation. 

"I know." The response was automatic, yet no less profoundly felt. 

"You ready then?" Jim asked. After receiving an affirmative nod, with reluctance he released Blair and sat on the edge of the bed to wait. 

It didn't matter that they were lovers or that Jim knew his body intimately, Blair still found this part embarrassing. Shoving down his sweat pants and boxers, he carefully positioned himself over Ellison's lap. "Well," he thought perversely, "at least I didn't have to stand in the corner with my bare butt hanging out waiting to be punished." 

Jim laid his hand on Blair's bottom and felt the younger man stiffen. "Relax, Chief." Ellison instructed, then waited as his lover strove to comply. 

Unless it involved an incident where Blair risked his life, Jim usually began administering a spanking with his hand and tonight was no different. As soon as he felt the younger man relax, Jim raised his hand and brought it down firmly on the upturned bottom. This was swiftly followed by equally distributed blows until both asscheeks had been completely covered and took on a rosy hue. Pausing, Jim picked up the wooden paddle, it's dark wood impressive in the softly lit room. Placing it against Blair's bottom he asked, "What's this spanking for?" 

"For letting Robbins go." Blair ventured a response, only to receive a searing swat in return. 

"Ow!" Blair yelped abruptly, wondering what he'd said. 

"You know better than that, Chief." Jim admonished. "Now, what are you being punished for?" Ellison repeated. 

"For lying to you. For betraying your trust and endangering our relationship by not telling you what I'd done." 

Slowly Jim moved the cool surface of the paddle over the rosy buttocks. "Trust has always been a big issue with me, Chief. You more than anyone should know that." Ellison raised his hand. "Perhaps this will help remind you of that fact the next time you're tempted to keep something from me." 

Quickly on the heels of that warning Jim brought his hand down. The blow landed with a resounding crack, barely leaving Blair time to gasp in pain before the paddle struck again. 

The hard, brightly polished wood delivered a deep seated pain that would linger long after the last blow had been struck. Even so, Jim made certain to cover the exposed area entirely, repeating his strategically placed swats numerous times to intensify the impact. 

Aside from some soft grunts of pain, his guide had remained stubbornly silent, taking his punishment in an almost stoic fashion. Still, Ellison wielded a malicious stroke and it wasn't long before Blair had begun to squirm in an effort to avoid the searing pain. 

Stopping only long enough to trap his lovers leg between his own, Jim recommenced his ministrations. Soon, the formally blush colored mounds grew a dark red as Ellison continued to distribute the punishing blows. 

"Come on, Chief," he silently thought as the twin mounds began to take on a purplish hue. "Let it go." And yet there came no plea to stop. No sob that would indicate he had broken through the younger man's emotional barriers. 

Unable to bring himself to dispense any more punishment, Jim tossed the paddle aside. Concerned, his gaze took in the inflamed buttocks. While intense, the blows had been evenly distributed so he doubted there would be any residual bruising. Despite that fact, Jim knew full well that Sandburg was going to uncomfortable for some time to come. 

"You all right?" he asked gently, his hand unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on the small of Blair's back. Not trusting himself to speak, the smaller man merely nodded. "Can you get up?" Ellison tried again, finding his lovers silence disturbing. 

Without the benefit of Jim's help, Blair slid off the older man's lap and turning away, pulled up his boxers and sweats, hissing slightly when the material slid over the abused buttocks. 

"Chief?" Ellison questioned worridly. 

Brushing away the telltale tears, Blair turned to face his lover. "I'm all right," he replied, his voice containing a tremulous quality while his gaze remained firmly fixed on the hardwood floor. 

Automatically, Jim gathered the younger man into a hug. "I'm sorry, Chief." He crooned softly as Blair buried his face in the hollow of the sentinel's neck, and his arms came up to encircle the larger man's waist. 

"No, don't." Blair mumbled against the larger man's neck. "Not your fault. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I deserve to be punished." 

"Yes, you do." Jim replied. As much as he disliked disciplining Blair, it had been necessary. "You know I still love you though, right?" The question held the slightest hint of desperation. "Blair?" he questioned anxiously when his lover failed to respond. 

Slowly Blair pulled away, sadness tinging his features as he looked up at Jim. "You really forgive me?" he asked softly. 

Ellison's hand came up to caress the slightly stubbled cheek. "We all make mistakes, Chief. Yeah, even me," he admitted ruefully when his lover quirked an astonished eyebrow. "But you're willing to accept responsibility and the consequences of your actions. I forgave you hours ago. It's about time you forgave yourself." 

"I don't know." Blair replied thoughtfully. "I hurt you and I endangered our relationship..." The soft blue eyes peered up at Ellison. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever stopped loving me." 

"Hey," the older man chided with a gentle shake. "Understand this, there is nothing you could do that would ever make me stop loving you. You got that?" 

Apparently satisfied by what he saw reflected in Ellison's face, a hopeful glint appeared in Blair's eyes. "Does that mean I get out of the rest of my punishment?" 

"What do you think?" Jim asked, his mouth set in a grim line. 

Blair sighed. "I think sitting down is going to be a painful prospect for a while." 

Seeing his lover's resigned expression, Jim was tempted to tell Blair to forget about the remaining two spankings. But then his sense of responsibility kicked in. He knew his partner wouldn't be able to let this go until his guilty conscience had been assuaged. And the only way to do that was to carry through with the punishment they'd agreed upon. 

"Look, it's been a long day and we're both tired. Why don't we hit the sack early." Jim suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan," Blair replied. Unable to suppress a wide yawn, he grinned sheepishly. 

Chuckling lightly, Jim pulled back the covers, and climbing in, scooted over to his side of the bed. Blair followed a moment later and, after pummeling his pillow into an suitable lump, turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. 

Silently, Blair studied the bulky outline of his over before whispering almost tentatively. "Hold me?" 

Willingly Jim opened his arms, smiling slightly as his guide snuggled close. His head resting on Ellison's chest, one arm flung across his waist. "Love you, Jim," came the sleepy sigh. 

"Right back at'cha, Chief," Ellison replied, one hand coming up to indulge in a favorite pastime of his, stroking the younger man's hair. 

Within moments Jim felt Blair relax and knew the exact moment he'd dropped off to sleep. Content with merely holding his lover, Ellison closed his eyes, allowing the familiar timbre of his mate's heartbeat to lull him to sleep. 

^..^ 

Ellison glanced over at his passenger. Unusually quiet this morning, Blair was frowning, apparently deep in thought. 

"You're not upset about last night, are you?" Jim queried. Although his roommate had been as affectionate as usual this morning, it wasn't like him to be this subdued. 

"What?" the younger man replied somewhat distractedly, looking up when Ellison's words finally sunk in. "Oh, no. I'm cool with that, Jim. It's just that I can't help but feel I'm missing something with this Robbins case." 

Ellison smiled. Leave it to Sandburg to obsess over this. Like a dog with a bone, he was going to fixate on this until the case was either closed or he had exonerated himself. "You're trying too hard, Chief. Maybe if you back off a little it'll come to you." Jim chuckled. "Lord knows you've got a mind like a steel trap. Sometimes I think you must have a photographic memory, what with all the obscure facts you have stored up there." 

"THAT"S IT!" Blair suddenly exclaimed, bolting upright in the seat. He grasped Ellison's arm. "Jim, we need to go back to the Robbins house, now!" 

"Why? We've already interviewed his wife and the house has been under constant surveillance." 

"Because there were some family photographs on the fireplace mantle that I want to get another look at." 

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Chief?" Ellison asked, but his partner refused to elaborate on the subject. With a sigh, Jim hit the turn signal and made a right at the next intersection. 

^..^ 

The sun reflected brilliantly off the white aluminum siding causing the Sentinel to squint as they approached the front door. "I hope you're sure about this," Jim commented, raising his hand to knock. 

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Robbins' wife. Blair winced in sympathy at her haggard appearance. This whole situation had obviously taken it's toll on the woman. 

"Detective," she dully addressed Ellison. "I've already answered your questions. I don't know what more I can tell you." 

"I realize that, Ma'am, and I'm sorry to disturb you but..." 

"I think I might be able to prove your husband is innocent." Blair hurriedly interjected, fairly bouncing with excitement. 

"I don't understand," Mrs. Robbins replied, her confusion evident. "The police were positive that Dan's the one robbing those jewelry stores." 

"If I could just get another look at the photographs on your mantle," Blair pressed the issue. "I might be able to clear this up." 

"I guess that'll be all right," she hesitantly replied, stepping aside and allowing them to enter. 

The observer wasted little time striding across the room and, surveying the collection of framed photos, plucked one from from the shelf. "Who is this man?" he asked the woman, pointing out someone in the photograph. 

"That's my husband's cousin, Leroy." Mrs. Robbins replied. 

"Jim, take a look at this," Blair said, handing the detective the framed photo. 

Immediately Ellison saw what his partner was getting at. Obviously taken at some sort of family gathering, Daniel's cousin Leroy bore an uncanny resemblance to the wanted fugitive. In fact, not knowing any better, Jim might have assumed the two men were twins. Trusting his guides instincts he told the woman, "We're going to need Leroy's address." 

^..^ 

Three hours later, armed with an address and a better photograph, the detective finally convinced Simon to let them stake out Leroy's house. Eight hours of surveillance eventually paid off when they trailed the suspect to an affluent uptown mall and apprehended the man during a commission of a felony; the armed robbery of a jewelry store. The bust made the local news and once absolved from suspicion, Robbins turned himself into the police two hours after his cousin had been booked. 

Astounded by the sudden turn of events, Banks congratulated Sandburg on a job well done, but insisted on reminding the observer that had he not impeded the investigation, they probably could have closed the case days earlier. 

Undaunted, Blair made the appropriate noises of agreement but was unable to suppress a smile of satisfaction at having been proven right all along. So with a warning from Simon to vacate his office, the two men headed for home. 

^..^ 

Blair sighed contentedly as the water sluiced over his body, nothing with some relief that the hot water was helping to ease the ever present, dull ache in the region of his buttocks. 

It had felt good to be vindicated, to know that he'd been right about Robbins. And yet, a part of his heart, his soul, was still heavy with remorse. Lost in thought, it wasn't until arms slid around his waist and the older man began nuzzling his neck, that Blair realized he was no longer alone. 

"Since you seem determined to use all the hot water, I thought I'd join you." 

"Works for me," Blair replied with a chuckle, turning to face his lover. 

Ellison grinned. "Has anyone ever told you that you make a beautiful drowned rat." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." The sultry comment was accompanied by a suggestive bob of the twin brows. 

"Oh, yeah?" The smile grew lecherous. 

"Oh yeah." Blair purred seductively, wrapping his hand around Jim's cock. With a knowing smile, he began stroking and pumping the flaccid member and was pleased to feel its immediate response to his manipulations. To see the older man's eyes darken with desire before sliding blissfully closed. 

With a malicious grin, Blair proceeded to meticulously kiss, lick and nip his way down the broad expanse of Jim's chest. Pausing briefly to dip his tongue into the tempting navel, Blair felt his lover tremble in response. "Like that do you?" He chuckled, looking up. 

Abruptly he was hauled upwards, the feral lust in Jim's eyes claiming him briefly before he was spun around. Strong hands guided his own until they were braced against the porcelain tile. A knee nudged his legs apart, spreading them wider. 

"Mine," Ellison growled huskily, his fully primed erection probing at the cleft of Blair's asscheeks. 

"Yours." The smaller man agreed, hissing slightly in pain as Jim grasped and began to knead the aching mounds. 

"Do it!" Blair urged, pushing backwards, groaning in disappointment when he felt his lover's cock slide between his legs instead of the tiny opening in which it usually sought refuge. 

Mimicking the rhythm he would have normally used, Jim began thrusting between the splayed thighs. 

The sensation was both intensely arousing and frustrating at the same time. Wanting more, needing more, Blair moaned. The cry escalating as Jim's hand encircled his partially erect shaft and began pumping in counter rhythm to the urgent thrust from behind. The dull stimulation sent shudders throughout the anthropologist frame and, as the world faded to gray, Blair's cock spasmed, the spurting white cream swiftly washed away in the rapidly cooling water. 

Releasing the flagging shaft, Ellison's hands moved to grip the smaller man's waist, holding Blair steady as he continued to thrust from behind. The friction created as his shaft slid through silken thighs, as the crown of his cock brushed against his lover's balls, sent Jim over the edge. Stiffening, an inarticulate cry escaped and his semen bubbled forth. 

His arms slid to encircle his partner's waist. With a rumble of contentment, Jim rested his chest against Blair's back, both men oblivious to the cold water cascading over them. 

Blair recovered first, and noting the goose bumps forming from the frigid water, he reached down and turned off the tap. The movement earning him a muttered protest from the sated sentinel. 

"Come on, Jim. Move your ass, I'm freezing here." He gently admonished. 

Not yet willing to release his mate, regretfully, Ellison let go. "Guess the honeymoon's over." He quipped. 

Turning, Blair's luminous sapphire eyes peered up at his lover. "Not if the past few minutes were any indication. I love it when you go all primal on me," he purred throatily. 

"Yeah?" Jim questioned, trying his best not to look too smug and failing miserably. 

"Yeah. But I'm cold, man." And, as if to accentuate his point, Blair shuddered. 

"I can fix that." Ellison taunted, moving closer. "Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly when Blair dodged the outstretched hands and hopped out of the shower. "Spoil sport," he grumbled as Sandburg tossed him a towel and then proceeded to wrap another one around his own waist. 

"Don't trip and fall on that," Blair commented, grabbing the remaining towel and running over his riotous curls. 

"On what?" Jim asked, confused. 

"Your lower lip, man. Pouting is so not you." 

"Smart ass." 

Ignoring the older man's scowl, Blair chuckled and resumed drying his hair. 

^..^ 

Shutting off the hair dryer, Blair surveyed the final results. Normally he preferred to let his hair dry naturally, but it was late and he was tired. Jim had gone up to bed about twenty minutes earlier and was no doubt waiting for Sandburg to join him. 

"No sense in putting it off," he softly sighed, and tossing the wadded up towels into the hamper, he shut off the light and headed upstairs. 

Always attuned to his guide's whereabouts, Jim heard his lover ascending the steps. Marking his place, Ellison closed the booked he'd been reading and laid it on the small desk beside the bed. 

Slowly Blair's head appeared, followed moments later by the rest of his lithe frame, and Jim felt the familiar tingle of arousal at the sight of his mate. But now was not the time for that and thoughts of what lay ahead quickly dampened his amorous intentions. 

Offering a tentative smile the anthropologist headed for bed, only to be brought up short as Ellison sat up and said, "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." 

"But I was right about Robbins," the younger man protested, immediately aware of what his lover was referring to. 

"That's not the point, Chief, and you know it." Jim replied, frowning slightly. "Maybe it would pay for you to stand in the corner and give this some more thought." He went on to suggest. 

"NO!" Came the adamant protest. "I mean it's not really necessary," Blair hurriedly went on to explain as his lover's expression darkened. "I understand where you're coming from, Jim. I really do." 

Although not entirely convinced, Ellison decided to let it slide; for tonight at least. 

"All right," he agreed, sliding to the end of the bed. "Get the paddle then and lets get started." 

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. He hated having to stand in the corner, bare bottom on display, waiting to be spanked. Grateful for the reprieve, he wasted little time retrieving the implement from the dresser drawer. However, once he had the paddle in hand, Blair began to dread the impending punishment. His ass, still sore from the previous day, began to ache in anticipation. 

"Come on Chief," Ellison's voice jolted Blair from his contemplations. "Let's get this over with." 

Reluctantly crossing over to the bed, he handed Jim the paddle. Laying it beside him on the brightly colored comforter, Ellison waited. With a sigh, Blair shoved down his sweats and boxers. Kneeling slightly, he positioned himself over the older man's lap, head resting on one side of the bed, calves dangling off the other. 

After a brief warm-up with his hand, pausing briefly, he picked up the paddle and Blair, sensing the motion, closed his eyes. Without further preamble Jim, brought it down hard. The resounding slap caused the plush mounds beneath to jiggle beneath the force of the impact. He repeated the procedure until the entire area was suffuse with color. 

"What's this spanking for?" Ellison demanded. 

"For lying to you," the younger man dutifully replied, then clarified, "for not telling you about letting Robbins escape." Pain flared throughout his buttocks as the paddle found its mark. 

"And why was that wrong?" His lover prompted. 

"Because we promised not to keep secrets from each other and in doing so, I jeopardized our relationship." 

In rapid succession, Ellison delivered several more searing swats. "Are you going to keep something like this from me ever again?" He asked. 

"No. Never." Blair gasped. 

Satisfied, Jim nodded. He really didn't have the heart to continue anyway. After all, Sandburg had already been punished several times for his offense and still had one more spanking coming to him tomorrow. "Then I think we're through here," he said. 

Prepared to let his errant lover off relatively easy tonight, Jim was about to lay the paddle down when he heard his guide mutter petulantly. "But I was right about Robbins." 

Jaw twitching in response, Ellison gripped the polished wood tighter. Pressing his hand against the smaller man's back to prevent him from getting up, Jim said, "Apparently I was wrong. We're not done yet." 

"NO! WAIT!" Blair tried to protest, but it was too late. With renewed vigor, Jim began to paddle his lover's bottom. Again and again he brought the implement down, thoroughly covering the reddened asscheeks and top of the thighs. 

Silently cursing his traitorous tongue, Blair tried to remain still. But, already sore from the previous spankings, it wasn't long before he began squirming in an effort to avoid the punishing blows. 

"Jim, please!" He cried out. "Stop! I'm sorry." 

The desperate plea fell on deaf ears. Trapping the smaller man's flailing legs between his own, Ellison continued to administer one harsh blow after another until, truly repentant, his mate stopped struggling. 

"I'm sorry." 

Hearing the whispered sob, the hand raised to strike yet again paused, then slowly lowered until the cool wood of the paddle rested against the heated buttocks. 

Slight tremors shook Ellison's frame as his breath came in short pants. "I'm sorry too, Chief." He finally replied when once again capable of speech. "But you were just asking for that one." 

"I guess I was," Blair softly conceded with a sniffle. "Can I get up now?" 

Jim removed the staying hand, and the grad student scrambled to his feet, a gasp escaping his lips as the movement brought pain from his nether regions. Turning away, he sniffled and scrubbing furiously at his tear stained cheeks, then headed for the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Ellison asked, fear coloring his inquiry. 

"I need some time to process this," Blair replied, continuing toward the stairs. 

"Don't go!" The anguished plea stopped the younger man dead in his tracks. "Please." 

Slowly Blair turned, his red rimmed eyes meeting the worried ones of his lover, and whatever anger and confusion he was feeling, fled in the face of the older man's obvious love and concern, the fear that Jim's voice conveyed. 

Silently Ellison rose from the bed and tentatively opened his arms. Seconds later those arms were filled, and he crushed his guide to him in a enveloping embrace. 

"Please, don't leave." He murmured into the dark curls, the words spoken brokenly as if holding back a sob. 

"Shhh, it's all right," Blair soothed. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Taking his sentinel's hand, Blair led him around to the side of the bed. Mindful of his sore rear end, he pulled back the bedspread and carefully crawled in between the sheets. Holding up the covers Blair looked up, his azure eyes silently beckoning. 

Wordlessly, Jim turned out the light and joined him, reveling in the feel of his mate as the smaller man snuggled close. 

"It's all right, Jim," Blair whispered. "I understand." And in the darkened room, two sets if tears, silently fell. 

^..^ 

It had been a great day and, in Blair's opinion, very romantic. It had started before the sun was up when Jim had hauled his ass out of bed. Still out of sorts from the night before, Blair had protested the early hour and, after peevishly reminding Jim that it was Saturday, refused to relinquish his iron clad grip on the railing at the head of the bed. But his lover had been persistent, even resorting to the low down dirty trick of tickling him to make him let go. And so, even before any self respecting rooster was awake, Blair Sandburg found himself sitting in the Ford pickup with Jim, barely awake and headed for Portland. 

Halfway there Ellison had parked the truck at a majestic overlook. Wrapped in blankets and sipping hot coffee, the two men sat on the truck's tailgate and quietly enjoyed the breathtaking sunrise. 

But that had only been the start. Awake now and more than ready for breakfast, they'd stopped at a quaint diner and, allowing themselves to splurge, feasted on pancakes with sausage and country gravy. 

Late morning and early afternoon were spent touring Portland's beautiful botanical gardens, followed by a hike and cozy picnic in Mount Rainier National Park. 

It was a happy, sated guide that sat beside his sentinel as they returned to Cascade later that evening, where the two men had made slow, passionate love before the fireplace. But as with all good things, the day soon came to an end and, after a candlelight dinner of Shrimp Scampi, Jim reminded his lover of the spanking that still remained. 

So now, per Ellison's instructions, Blair found himself naked, facing the corner and contemplating the reason for his current situation. As much as Blair hated doing this, he understood the reasoning behind it. Still, he wished Jim would hurry up so they could get this over and done with. 

Finally, some thirty minutes later, he heard Jim's tread on the stairs, and he knew the waiting had come to an end. 

Silently eyeing his lover as the younger man shifted restlessly from one foot to another, Ellison took in the burnished rose asscheeks and decided to forgo using the paddle. 

Crossing the short expanse, Jim snaked his arms around the younger man's waist. "You ready?" he asked. 

Turning in Ellison's embrace, Blair peered up at his disciplinarian. "Today was so great, Jim," he began earnestly, "and I understand why you did it. It was to show me what I could have lost due to my stupidity." 

"Whoa!" Ellison interrupted. "Let's get one thing straight. Today was because I love you and wanted to spend time with you, nothing more. However," he added, smiling ruefully, "if you also learned something in the process, well, that's good too." 

"I did, Jim." The thin brows knitted in a frown. "I can't believe I was so stupid as to risk our relationship over this thing with Robbins." 

Gently cupping his guide's face, Ellison searched the expressive features. 

"You're not stupid, Chief. Your heart was in the right place and you followed your instincts. Where you screwed up was by not telling me about what you had done." 

"I know, Jim, and I swear it'll never happen again." 

"Never is a pretty long time, Chief," the taller man replied, smiling slightly. "I'll be satisfied if you just try not to do it again. So, you ready to get this over and done with?" 

"The over and done with part sounds good," Blair replied, then grimaced. "The rest I could do without." 

Ellison's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" 

"Yes...no, I don't know." Softly, Blair sighed. "I know you said you've forgiven me, Jim. But I also realize that you're a man who stands behind his word and that there's nothing I can say or do, that will change your mind about the rest of my punishment." Pausing, the frown deepened. "Besides, I still haven't forgiven myself. Every time I think about how close I came to screwing everything up I..." Blair looked up at his lover. "I need you to do this, Jim. I need to be able to let it go." 

Nodding once, Ellison grasped his guide's hand and led him towards the bed. 

"Wait," Blair said, halting their progress. "You're forgetting something." 

"I'm was just going to use my hand tonight," Jim replied, doing his best to ignore the confusion and suspicion present in the younger man's gaze. 

"Is that what you honestly think I deserve, or is it because my ass is already ten different shades of red?" Blair paused and then continued knowingly when the older man declined to reply. "That's what I thought." Smiling tenderly, he reached up to caress the strongly chiseled jaw, so often clenched in anger. "I love you for trying to go easy on me, Jim, but we both know that a hand spanking tonight wasn't your original intention, and it's not what I deserve, or need." 

Glancing around, Blair picked up the large antique, silver inlaid hairbrush from the dresser. It was a present from Naomi, obviously never intended for this kind of use. "Here," he said, handing it to the sentinel, "use this." 

"You're sure?" Ellison asked, hefting the weighty object. "It's going to produce a deep, intense pain." 

Blair nodded. "I know and I'm sure." 

"I'm not going to go any easier on you because of it," Jim warned, making his intention clear and giving his lover one last chance to change his mind. 

"I don't expect you to." Nervously, Blair shifted. "So, can we like get this thing started before I chicken out?" 

Certain Blair fully understood the consequences, Jim led him over to the bed, and sitting down, situated the smaller man over his lap. 

"There's not going to be any warm-up tonight, Chief." Ellison advised and immediately felt his lover tense. "We're going to sit here until you relax." 

"I'm trying, Jim." Taking a deep breath, Blair let it out slowly, willing himself to relax with the exhalation. 

"FUCK!" Unprepared, the cry escaped as the hairbrush struck and pain radiated downward. Blair tried to steel himself against the flurry of blows that followed, but Jim had been right, this hurt far worse than the paddle ever had. Gasping, he grabbed onto the edge of the bed and held on tight. 

True to his word, Ellison did not tread lightly. Determined to settle this matter once and for all, he brandished the hairbrush with an unrelenting hand, delivering one searing blow after another to the already abused asscheeks. Gasps, grunts and exclamations of pain followed, but stubbornly, the tears refused to fall. 

"Come on, Chief," the larger man silently pleaded, "let it go." 

Directing several swats to the top of Blair's thighs, he returned his attention to the twin mounds, striking the right buttock repeatedly before moving onto the left. 

Finally, he heard it, the sob that he'd been praying for. Suddenly, the dam broke, and all the pent up emotions and guilt came pouring out in gut wrenching sobs. And though Blair hadn't begged for the older man to stop, Jim tossed the hairbrush aside. 

"That's it," he soothed, rubbing his mate's back, "let it all out." 

The torrent of tears that followed scared him. Especially when it appeared that Blair was crying so hard that he could no longer breathe. Gently, yet quickly, he sat his lover upright. "Shhh, it's going to be all right," he said as the younger man buried his face in Ellison's neck. "But I need you to calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me?" 

Feeling his guide nod, Jim heard the catch in Blair's breath as he tried to stem the flow of tears. "That's it," he softly encouraged, reaching up to stroke the mahogany curls. "It's all over now." 

"I'm so sorry, Jim." Blair sobbed into his neck. 

"I know you are, babe, and I bet next time you'll think twice before keeping something like this from me." 

The dark ringlets bounced as Blair nodded vigorously in agreement. Ellison smiled. "Then it was a lesson well learned." 

The End 


End file.
